


I Tell You My Secrets, You Tell Me No Lies

by bella8876



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella8876/pseuds/bella8876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that she trusted Clint with all her secrets.  It's just that he needed to know.  Because he was convinced she could be better, and he needed to understand why she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tell You My Secrets, You Tell Me No Lies

It’s not that they’re both assassins.  She’s sure that’s what the others think.  And it makes sense.  But it’s not like the first time they met she said, _“Hey you kill people?  I kill people too!  Want to be BFF’s?”_   If anything the fact that they shared the same profession was all the more reason not to trust him.  Because she knew assassins, she _was_ an assassin, and she was the last person on earth you’d wanted to know all your secrets. Plus he was trying to kill her at the time. 

 

It’s not that he made a different call.  She knows that what Coulson thought.  When someone is sent to kill you and instead chooses to save you, you’d think that would build some sort of automatic trust into the relationship.  You’d be wrong.  In her experience, the only reason you didn’t kill someone was because they were useful to you.  In fact she attributed her continued survival several times over on the fact that she was more useful alive than dead. 

 

When it came down to it, it was about proving him wrong.  He told her she was different.  He told her she could be better.  He told her she could do good.  She had red in her ledger and he told her he could help her wipe it out.  But she knew he couldn’t.  No one could.  “ _You can’t wipe out that much red,”_ she said. But that didn’t stop him from trying.  Didn’t stop him from trying to make her believe. 

 

So she had to make him understand.  When he told her she was different she told him about Sao Paolo.  When he told her she could do better she told him about the hospital fire.  When he told her she could do good, she told him about all the bad. 

 

She told him everything and when she was finished he’d said, “All that tells me is what you’ve done.  The only thing that matters now is what you _do_.”   


End file.
